In recent years, there have been provided various types of services based on map information. For example, a navigation device provides map information around a current position based on current position information. Further, we can easily view map information of entire world via the Internet. By reference to those pieces of map information, information on various facilities on the map can be obtained, for example.
Further, there is also considered a device for providing information on topography. For example, altitude value information is typically shown by drawing contour lines on a map. Alternatively, the altitude value information is shown by using different colors for each altitude value on the map. With those works, information on the altitude value can be provided visually. Further, in PTL 1, there is disclosed a device for providing a user with gradient physically by using special hardware. This device physically shows the change in the altitude value, that is, the gradient, by changing the neutral angle position of an operation section based on a gradient value.